


Argument

by zephiey



Category: Dallas (TV 1978)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephiey/pseuds/zephiey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The argument had lasted for three days and neither of them would budge an inch. The words stubborn, mule-headed, obstinate were heard from the other family members along with the less flattering bitch, bastard and ass. For three days the various occupants of the house made sure to vacate the premises whenever the two were home. Today was no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Dallas and its characters are the property of CBS, Larry Katzman and Warner Bros Studios. No infringement is intended from this work of fiction. 

**Argument**

 

The argument had lasted for three days and neither of them would budge an inch. The words stubborn, mule-headed, obstinate were heard from the other family members along with the less flattering bitch, bastard and ass. For three days the various occupants of the house made sure to vacate the premises whenever the two were home. Today was no different. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 J.R. pulled into the driveway and parked his car. He grinned maliciously when he saw her car parked in its spot. He was angry. In fact, he was past angry. He was pissed and the subject of his ire was here, probably enjoying a relaxing bath. His boots hit the cement of the driveway, his hat went on his head and he pulled it low before slamming the car door and stalking across the driveway to the house. Opening the patio door he threw his hat down on the kitchen table and stomped up the back stairs, anger coming off him in waves. 

Reaching the landing he strode down the hallway his boots thudding out an angry rhythmic cadence. Reaching their bedroom door J.R. threw it open, the force causing the door to bounce back from the wall behind it. Catching the door he slammed it closed, the doorframe shaking from the sheer force of his actions. Stripping off his jacket he threw it to at the chair before yanking at his tie and tossing that also. Striding across the bedroom he shoved open the bathroom door. He came to a stop in the doorway his gaze immediately locking on his quarry. 

“Get out,” Sue Ellen said evenly. 

“No,” replied J.R. He moved further into the bathroom ignoring the cutting glare Sue Ellen sent his way. 

“I said get out!” repeated Sue Ellen, the anger in voice easily heard now. 

“No,” repeated J.R. crossing his arms over his broad chest. 

Anger swept over Sue Ellen like a tidal wave. Before her rational side could temper her response she picked up the soaking wet sponge and threw it at J.R. It hit him square in the chest, soaking the sleeves and front of his shirt before falling in a wet heap at his feet, splattering water on his suit pants and boots. 

“You bitch,” growled out J.R. Three strides were all it took for him to reach the edge of the garden tub. He reached down and grabbed Sue Ellen by her arms, hauling her, kicking and fighting out of the bath. He ignored the punches she landed to his chest and arms as he tossed her over his shoulder, and carried her naked and wet out of the bathroom. 

“Put me down you bastard,” Sue Ellen screamed as she pummelled J.R’s back. J.R.’s response was a smack to her butt. 

“Ow!” yelled Sue Ellen. Hitting J.R. harder she yelled in surprise when he landed two more smacks to her butt. Reaching the bed J.R. tossed her to its surface. She bounced twice before coming to rest on her back. She quickly rose to her knees and tried to scramble off the bed. J.R. gave her no chance to escape. Reaching across the bed he grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him, pulling her off balance. She fell into his arms in surprise before she began to struggle in earnest to escape his hold. 

“I don’t think so Darlin’,” he growled out as he manhandled her onto her back. He flinched at the pain of her kicking his shin. “Enough,” he ordered. 

“No,” she said lifting her knee up. He felt her shift and it was only luck that he escaped a painful knee to the balls. Shifting to his back he sat up abruptly and grabbed her legs. He manhandled her into his lap ending with her lying prone across his thighs. Sue Ellen continued to kick her legs and squirm to get free of J.R.’s grip. She managed to land an elbow to his side which resulted in J.R. grabbing her both of her hands in one of his and forcing them down against her back. He forced her legs under his and landed a hard slap to her naked butt. 

“I said enough,” he growled. 

Sue Ellen flipped her hair out of her eyes and glared up at J.R. “Let go,” she ground out from between clenched teeth. 

“No,” replied J.R. his gaze travelling over his wife’s body. Lightly tanned shoulders and back flowed down to meet a slightly pink and white well-toned ass before continuing on to soft tanned legs and ending at elegantly formed feet. 

“I like this view,” said J.R., his voice pitched low. Sue Ellen shivered slightly at the lust in J.R.’s voice. “But I think I like this part of this view most,” J.R. said, caressing the globes of Sue Ellen’s ass. His caresses moved down to the tops of her thighs before returning once again to her ass. Sue Ellen could feel the gooseflesh erupt on her skin and she bit her lip to keep from moaning as J.R. touched her. 

She was angry. He had pulled her out of a relaxing bath, spanked her and tossed her on their bed like a sack of potatoes. She wasn’t affected by his caresses. Not at all! She refused to be affected by his caresses. He was a bastard and she wasn’t going to let him get to her. But it was getting harder to remain still. J.R.’s caresses now included not only her ass and upper thighs but she could feel his fingers delve in between her thighs to caress the skin there. 

“You’re tellin’ darlin’,” he whispered, as his fingers trailed over her skin. “I can feel your heat and wetness,” he added. His fingers slid up the inside of her thigh, just grazing her outer lips before sliding down once more. 

“Go to hell J.R.,” hissed Sue Ellen fighting her body’s urging to arch against his fingers. 

J.R. chuckled low. “You’re still a bit hostile there darlin’. Maybe you need a bit of an attitude adjustment,” he said. The slap took her by surprise, two more quickly following. 

“God dammit J.R.,” she yelled struggling to free herself from his grasp. Pinning her legs securely between his strong thighs he tightened his grip on her hands before landing a fourth then fifth slap to her butt. She squirmed and shouted trying to free herself. A sixth and seventh slap followed quickly and Sue Ellen couldn’t stop the moan that escaped. JR stopped to admire his handwork. Her ass was a nice deep blush bordering on red. 

“So sexy,” he murmured, his fingers tracing a mesmerizing pattern over the heated skin. 

“J.R.,” whispered Sue Ellen, arching up into his caresses. She didn’t care that she was reacting just as he hoped. She needed more. 

“You need more, don’t ya?” he said matter-of-factly. Moving his fingers in between her legs he rubbed her outer lips slowly, sliding all around and through the moisture coating her skin. Sue Ellen spread her legs in response to his touch.

“J.R...,” she whimpered arching toward his fingers. Sue Ellen barely registered her hands being released as the fingers in her pussy moved in and out. She spread her legs further, her left hand grabbing at J.R.’s calf muscle to steady herself as she rode his fingers. _Oh right there_ , she thought as his fingers massaged the internal walls of her pussy. Her breath caught when she felt his thumb rub across her clit once then twice before settling just to the left of it. She moaned her back arching and head dropping down against his thigh as she writhed against his fingers. 

“Yeah...that’s it...you like that don’t ya?” growled J.R. as he watched her writhe across his lap and buck against his hand. “Answer me,” he demanded, punctuating his order with a hard slap to her ass. 

Sue Ellen’s head shot up and she almost came off his lap, moaning in response. 

Two more slaps followed the first. “Answer me dammit!” growled J.R. He wanted to hear her, needed to hear her enjoyment. 

Sue Ellen writhed and twisted on J.R.’s lap, pain and pleasure mixing until she was unable to separate the two. 

“Oh god...yes J.R...more please...,” she begged, raising her ass and spreading her legs even further. A succession of smacks rained down on her ass while J.R.’s fingers plunged in and out of her with ever increasing speed. The combination of two pushed her arousal higher and higher until a final slap, a quick twist of fingers and a thumb flick she exploded. 

“OH... FUCK J.R.!” she screamed. Her body trembled, her breathing stuttered and her vision darkened before everything floated away and she lay there across her husband’s lap sweaty and limp. She grunted in protest when she felt her body being moved. She could only turn her head in response when she ended up on her stomach across the bed. She knew she should try to move, maybe turn over but her body was unable to obey even the simplest commands as she lay there recovering. She absently registered the feel of the mattress dipping and sighed softly when she felt the heat of J.R. against her back. He whispered in her ear all the things he was going to do to her. She groggily opened her eyes to see the tube of lube lying innocently on the bed and her pussy quivered in response to its presence. 

Her skin erupted in gooseflesh when his fingers traced the cleft of her ass. She shivered when she felt his lubed finger caress around her rosebud before pressing against it gently. The constant caresses and gentle pressure combined with repeated applications of lubrication allowed first one finger then two to enter her ass. She moaned at the feeling of him massaging and preparing her ass. They rarely indulged in this type of sex but when they did it was always pleasurable. 

J.R. knew Sue Ellen was ready when he felt her begin to push back against his fingers. Sliding his fingers out of her he wiped them off on the hand towel. Lubing his cock up, he slid it in between the globes of her ass, enjoying the feel of the residual heat from her spanking. He slid his cock up and down her cleft before positioning it against her rosebud. Leaning over her he whispered, “Ready?” 

“Uh huh,” sighed Sue Ellen, her body still lethargic from her earlier orgasm. She felt the pressure from his initial entrance moaning at the full feeling she experienced as he slid completely inside her ass. 

J.R. kissed Sue Ellen’s shoulders and neck as he lay against her back. He began to move slowly. Sliding in and out of her, gritting his teeth against the tight feel of her, he increased his thrusts slightly; enjoying the feel of her body beneath his but soon he needed more. Urging Sue Ellen up onto her knees he pressed a hand to her lower back, her shoulders and head lay on the bed. J.R. increased his thrusts smacking her ass and teasing her clitoris. His actions pushed her excitement higher and higher. 

“OH FUCK,” screamed Sue Ellen cumming hard, her ass squeezing J.R.’s cock like a vice before falling to the bed in exhaustion. J.R. echoed Sue Ellen’s scream and had no choice but to follow her down to the bed, her grip and his orgasm not allowing him to do anything else. Panting and trembling from their intensive shared orgasm the two lovers slipped into sleep exactly where they collapsed. It would be hours before they woke and the argument that started all of this would be resolved and quickly forgotten. 

And while the argument would be forgotten just as most of their arguments were, this escapade would be remembered fondly and re-enacted with slight variations numerous times in the future. 

 

**The End**


End file.
